The Pokemon Adventure
by da trauma llama
Summary: Follow Legion and friends as they explore new worlds and near-death experiences! Includes: helicopters, explosions, pokemon, and PURPLE BANANA CHEESE PUDDING ;() Also, I am now accepting characters to join the squad. Only need one or two submissions! (:
1. Chapter 1

It was on the night of the parade and I was preparing to see all the wonderful tributes. As they walked by, one gave me their autograph. It was a piece of paper with a name on it. I was bursting with joy. I went back inside my house at the capitol and gave the autograph to my mom. "Now Honny," she said, "You must remember that you'll get your first pokemon tomorrow!" "Oh yay!," I replied. I had totally forgotten about my pokemon journey that was beginning tomorrow. "What are all my choices again?" I asked my mom. "I've told you a million times, but once more shouldn't hurt. You can choose Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, or Pikachu." I went to bed thinking about which one I would choose.

The next morning, I went over to Professor Sean's laboratory. "Which pokemon do you want?" he asked me. "I want... MEWTWO!" I said. "I'm sorry, but I don't have that pokemon," he replied. "How about Lugia?" I asked. This kind of thing went on for seven hours. "Just take the pikachu!" Professor Sean said angrily. "Fine, don't get your panties in a knot." So my journey began with my brand new Pikachu. I decided to name him Pikachu.

I headed into some tall grass with Pikachu riding on my shoulder. Then a wild Slakoth appeared! "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" "Pika-Pika!" Pikachu said. Then a gigantic thunderbolt shocked the wild Slakoth. I chucked a pokeball at it. It wiggled once... twice... thrice! I had caught the wild Slakoth. I wanted to call it Sleepmers, but decided to name him Colin. I now had two pokemon, but I knew I was nowhere near prepared for fighting the first gym-leader.

I was headed toward Chicago to prepare to fight the first gym-leader, but ran into a Pokemon trainer with a Dragonite. The trainer was my best friend, a dragon trainer named Alex. "Well, well, well," he said, "I'm going to fight you, beat you, and steal all your pokemon." "That's not fair!" I responded, "Also, you can't do that, because I'm a total Mary Sue!" "HAHAHA," he screamed manically," Ah, but you aren't a Mary Sue, you see. Only Ash Ketchum is. So I can do that!" Pikachu and Colin prepared to team up against the strong Dragonite, when all of a sudden...


	2. Chapter 2

I was in big do-do. Alex was about to pwn Pikachu and Colin, and I knew I was screwed. But all of a sudden, Pikachu learned Volt tackle and used it on Dragonite! "Take that!" I shouted at Alex as his Dragonite fainted. He responded, "That's not the end of this battle." Then, a Charizard appeared! "Use flamethrower!" Alex said. Pikachu dodged the attack, and Colin countered it with Yawn. The Charizard fell asleep, and I took my chance to flee onto I40 to Chicago. I now felt ready to take on the gym leader.

I arrived in Chicago in about 30 minutes, but my Pokemon were exhausted, so I had to find a Pokemon Center. "How may I help you ?" Asked the nurse. "My Pokemon are exhausted and I need to spend the night here." "I'm sorry," she said, "all the rooms are full but we can watch over your Pokemon. If you want, you can sleep on the couch!" She said in her ever happy voice. "Oh, that sounds lovely!", I said sarcastily. "Perfect!", she responded. I sighed heavily. When it turned night, I grabed a blanket out of one of the closets at the Pokemon center, and layed it on the couch. I layed down and fell asleep thinking about the gym battle.


	3. Chapter 3

(A.N. fangs too all mai raeders. I ams SOZ happeh u is raeding dis. Plz teal ur frendz boot it!)

I awoke to Pikachu licking my face. He was looking at me while Colin was laying on the coffee table beside me. I petted Pikachu and he layed down on the coffee table too. The nurse approached and I stood up. " I'm sorry, but we are going to have to make you leave. We are completely filled and we need the couch for trading Pokemon.", she said. I glared at her at gathered my things. I put Colin back in my Pokeball and went to find the gym. I walked around for a while when I saw a few potions on the ground. I picked them up and put them in my bag. " Hi Legion! What are you doing here?" It was my old friend, Nathran. "Oh, hi Nathran.", I responded. "I just beat the gym leader, and beware Legion, he uses water type Pokemon, so you better use your Pikachu." "Thanks Nathran, that'll come in handy. By the way, where is the Gym?", I asked him. "It's just a block down and on the left. See ya!", he said. "Bye.", I responded. I continued on down to the gym

I went inside and saw the gym leader. "I AM MISER BROWSER. YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME?", he screeched. I covered my ears at the painfully loud sounds. "Yes, I do challenge you because I want a badge so I can become even stronger and become the master Pokemon trainer!" "GO! MAGIKARP!", Miser Browser said. All of a sudden, a Magikarp came out of his pokeball and flopped around on the floor. Pikachu hopped off of my shoulder and prepared to fight. Miser Browser made his Magikarp use splash, picked it up, and chucked it at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged the attack and Miser Browser grumbled. "Pikachu, use volt tackle!" I shouted. Then Pikachu grew a glowing wall of electricity around him and ran into Magikarp, casuing it to faint. "FINE, HERE'S YOUR BADGE. NOW LEAVE YOU INCOHERENT IMBECILE." I backed away slowly, then turned and ran away from the gym. I went to the Pokemon center to rest and eat some dinner.

The next morning, after I had awoken and left the room I had shared with someone, I decided to begin heading towards Atlanta, so I could participate in the Pokemon tournament, to see how good I really was (A.N. I dono whant too bee a TOOTAL maru seu). So I gathered up Colin and Pikachu and left the Pokemon Center, grumbling at the poor service the nurse had given. I also wanted to go to Atlanta because I knew the gym leader, Flamjoe. He had firey red, combed back hair and always wore a red t-shirt, pants, and shoes. He fought with his Pokemon by playing certain notes on his flaming banjo to tell his Pokemon what move to use. I remembered he was a fire type gym leader, so I would probably want to catch a water type. This meant the best route to take was going down the Mississippi River, then turning towards Atlanta. I made sure to stock up on potions before I left, because it was going to be a long journey ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

(A.N. ok guys, not cool. I have three chapters and only 4 reviews right now. Please leave more, or I will kill off one main character. (There are more to come).)

I made my way to the Missippi River and decided to stop to fish. It was only around noon or so, meaning I had plenty of time to fish. I pulled out my rod when my last friend, GSX, appeared (A.N. His name is Gold Swaqq Extreme). "Hey pal," he said as he also pulled out his rod. He was wearing, as usual, his golden leather jacket, black jeans, sandals, and golden fingernails. "What all Pokemon have you caught yet?" , he asked me. "Only a Slakoth that I named Colin. Right now I need to catch a water type to fight Flamjoe." "NONONONONONO! Didn't you hear, Atlanta is closed down because some moron blew up half of the Hunger Games arena. Sorry, but you're gonna have to go somewhere else for now." "Dang it, you imbecile." I screeched at him. I realized that I was angry and apologized to GSX. Pikachu then rammed into me. I looked at him and he pointed towards the rod. Something was taking the bait. "I think I have me a big one!", I said, as excitement filled my veins. I pulled it out of the water. GSX had an expression of shock on his face. I had just caught me a Lotad. They were super rare in America, and only common in Russia, no clue why. "You lucky, kid, you!", GSX said. I had come to hear that phrase a lot, because he uses it at every chance he gets. I put the newly caught Lotad back in its Pokeball and began to walk and talk with GSX.

"Why are you here anyways?", I asked him.  
"I decided to come out and join you on your journey. I tacked by using your Pokedex Proffessor Sean gave to you."  
"Oh, that's neat. But what about your gym? Who'll look after the electric types you have?"  
"They're with me. I mostly want to see how other gym leaders run their gyms to see how mine can be improved."  
We continued walking until it grew dark. I made a fire while GSX set up the tents. We let out our Pokemon for dinner. Pikachu and Lotad played with GSX's Pichu and Magneton. Colin just layed by the fire and slept. GSX and I went to sleep to prepare for the journey tomorrow.

When we woke up, we put our Pokemon away, except I kept out Pikachu. He hopped on my shoulder as we packed up the tents and made sure the ashes were disposed of from the fire. GSX put on a fresh pair of same looking clothes, while I did the same with my white sneakers, navy blue jeans, my minecraft Creeper Inside hoodie, and a green hat with the white outline of a Pokeball on it.  
" WHAT THE HECK MAN?!" GSX said randomly. I slapped him in the face a couple times and he calmed down. He also tends to yell at nature for no reason. That's a big part in why he is a gym leader and doesn't normally go out and fight trainers. While we were walking though the woods I saw another trainer practicing with his fire type Pokemon. "Perfect," I said to myself," Now I can try out my new Lotad!" I approached the traner and asked him his name.  
"I'm Thomas. Who are you, a minecraft dweeb?"  
"How did you know?" I responded in a very sarcastic tone. He didn't seem to catch onto the sarcasm.  
"I'm Legion," I finally said after he didn't respond to my statement,"And I want to fight you in a Pokemon battle."  
"Sure, but be warned, I'm stronger than I look," he said as he sent out a Cyndaquill.


	5. Chapter 5

The battle was beginning. Thomas had just sent out his Cyndaquill. Lotad was on all fours, standing and ready for battle. Pikachu was sitting on a rock by GSX, who was also sitting on a rock eating a sandwich, watching the stare down, and waiting to see who would go first. I stared at Thomas. He stared back. "Lotad, use water gun!" I shouted. A straight beam of water shot out of Lotad's mouth and hit Cyndaquill straight in the face. He went flying back into a tree, and hit three ground with a thud. "Get back up, it's not over yet!" Thomas said encouragingly to Cyndaquill. Cyndaquill stood up, barely, and prepared to counter. "Use slam!" Thomas said. Cyndaquill charged at and smashed into Lotad, creating a gigantic plume of dust to appear. I thought for sure Lotad was gone, but when the dust cleared, I saw that, although Lotad had taken damage from the hit, the recoil caused Cyndaquill to faint! For winning the fight, Thomas gave me 15 dollars. "I'll beat you next at time," Thomas murmerd as he called back his Cyndaquill into his Pokeball and walked away.  
"Great Scott, you beat him! I didn't see that one coming!" GSX squeeled with excitement. At first I thought he was being sarcastic, but soon realized he was telling the truth.  
"Um, thanks?" I replied to his comment. I called back Lotad after petting him for a while and we continued walking. We passed by a store and went inside.  
"OMQ, IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?!" GSX said with excitement in his voice.  
"Who is it?" I responded. I saw a girl at the cash register with golden hair that had black stripes in it. She was wearing a purple shirt, black boots, and tan cargo shorts.  
"It's Amanoth, my old friend from Pokemon school! We practiced fighting together. We made a good team, as she specializes in flying types and me with electric types. We lost touch long ago, longer than I can remember."  
GSX went up to greet her while I searched for a good candy bar, but all the had were the crummy Crunch and Hershey's bars, so I bought a Mountain Dew. GSX signaled for me to come over and meet her. I did so, but gave him a glance saying that he would pay for this, as I think that talking to strangers is pointless (A.N. I donno whanta getz too indepf. It getz boaring quikly).  
"Hi, GSX has told me lots about you, like how you just got your first gym badge." Amanoth started saying.  
"How much is the soda?" I responded, cruelly ignoring the statement she had made. She sighed and asked for two dollars. I paid her and left, happy that it was over. I waited a minute. Then five. Then fifteen. Then a whole half hour. I went in and saw GSX kissing Amanoth. I quietly backed away and decided that I should act like that never happened. All of a sudden I heard an explosion and saw a black plume of smoke. The explosion came in the direction of Atlanta.  
"Great Scott!" I shouted, "We gotta get over there!" GSX came out with Amanoth, holding hands. I pretended not to notice.  
"I have to go, my darling," GSX said to Amanoth.  
"We'll, I'm coming too," she responded.  
"Great, just great," I thought,"Now there's another person." I rolled my eyes.  
We then hurried towards the rising plume of black smoke, all of us thinking of the worst.


	6. Chapter 6

As we hurried along the road, I pulled out my bike. It was red and could fold up to fit in my bag, which was very handy. GSX and Amanoth pulled out their bikes as well, and we continued down the dirt road. But right as we approached the city limits, Alex appeared before us.  
"Stop right there," he said,"Now you're going to pay for escaping my previous attack."  
He pulled out his Pokeball and tossed it into the air. Once it reached the highest point in its flight, it opened, let out his Pokemon, and fell back into his. I stood wide-eyed and mouth ajar, not because he had tossed the Pokeball so high and then caught it with ease, but that the Pokemon he was a Latios!  
"How did you find Latios," I asked, more surprised than usual.  
"I was wandering around in the Smokey Mountains, when this Latios approached me. But that doesn't matter, now we shall fight!" he said as he tossed out his Charizard and Dragonite.  
"Go, Trip!" Amanoth shouted as an Arcticuno appeared before us all.  
"WHAT THE?" I was completely confused. "How had she gotten an Articuno by herself?" I was thinking to myself.  
At once, GSX pulled out a sandwich and began to eat it right beside Pikachu. I sent out Lotad to fight again.  
Lotad began the fight with water gun at Charizard. Charizard flew higher up to doge it and Articuno ran it him with wing attack. But before Articuno could get away. She was shot down by Latios. Pikachu realized that this fight was un-fair, so he joined the fight.  
"Pika-Pika!" he shouted and finished off Charizard with lightning blot just before he got fainted by Latios' confusion attack. I called back Pikachu into his Pokeball, and heard a snooty remark coming from Alex.  
"Ha! Your best Pokemon has already fainted. You don't stand a chance!"  
This made my steam boil. Lotad, just then, saw me getting angry and started getting angry, too. All of a sudden, a HUMONGOUS shot of water came bursting forth from Lotad's mouth and hit Dragonite straight in the face  
"Woo hoo!" I shouted. Lotad had just learned Hydro Pump! But since he was so small and weak, the attack exhausted him and he fainted. My previous depression came over me. I had just one Pokemon left and I knew I couldn't count on him.  
"Thank goodness that Amanoth has Articuno or else we would be screwed," I thought to myself. Then I heard Amanoth shout," Articuno!" and Articuno landed right in front of me, unconscious.  
"She didn't stand a chance against Latios and neither do I, but I have no choice but to send out Colin," I said in my head.  
"Go, Colin!" I said, even though every bone in my body was against it. He came out, fast asleep. I kicked him a couple of times, and he woke up. He turned to fight, but exspectedly, to direct hit to the face from Latios' powerful Dragon Breath. What I didn't exspect was for Colin to get mad. I ran and hid behind a rock with GSX and Amanoth.  
Alex didn't budge, saying aloud,"Ha, I'm to amazing to lose!"  
I rolled my eyes at his statement. We I stopped my eyes, Colin used hidden power, but not in a way I had seen before. He made into a concentrated beam, and hit Latios, causing 5x more damage than usual! Latios fainted and I had won the battle! I called Colin back and began to talk to Alex from a distance.  
"Gahhh!" he shouted. He was still in total shock. But before I could say anything, he had called Latios back, hopped on his foldable bike, and drove off.  
"I don't think we'll hear from him in a while!" I said, with a grin as big as Charlie Sheen's across my face.


	7. Chapter 7

(A.N. ok, all you flamers, I AM USING AUTO CORRECT. So I'm sorry for your incompetence and I am asking you to not flame. Thanks to all who leave good reviews!)

We continued on into Atlanta, to figure out what had exploded. The smoke was nearly gone now, as I had just finished battling Alex. We were almost there when a roadblock came into view.  
"Halt! You kids can't come in. The city is being blocked off because someone blew up half of the old Hunger Games arena and destroyed the cake factory. Thankfully no one was inside," an officer told us. I realized then that the officer was none other than officer Janie.  
"This wouldn't happen if Atlanta put in an actual, working police station," I heard GSX grumble to himself.  
Officer Jaine heard this and responded,"We'll, I'd like to see you do better, because the only police officer we have is me!" She started ranting on and on about this, giving GSX, Amanoth, and me time to sneak around the blockade and get into the city. We went to the Pokemon Center and healed our Pokemon. I sat down on the couch to watch some TV.  
"Amanoth and I are going to go looking around town, ok?" GSX said to me.  
"Sure," I responded, not even looking away from the TV. Once they left, I pulled out a sandwich to eat because I was getting pretty hungry.  
"No food allowed inside!" said a nurse. I turned to see the exact same one in Chicago. I rolled my eyes and went out side to eat. I went outside, and turned to sit on the bench, when I had and epiphany.  
"Oh crud nuggets!" I shouted,"I have to get to Amanoth and GSX!" I knew the explosions weren't over and that they were most likely at the next target!

I ran and ran, going as fast as I could.  
"No time to pull out my bike," I said in my head. I turned right at a McDonalds and ran across the street through traffic. I saw a car coming, jumped up, and landed on the hood. The man inside hit the brakes and I went flying off. I stood back up, covered in scratches and cuts and continued running. I finally saw the building, a brand new Walmart, and GSX and Amanoth were standing right in front of it! As they went inside, my legs kicked into overdrive. I ran faster and faster, going through red lights and dodging cars. I ran in there, grabbed them, dragged them out, and hid us behind some concrete barriers.  
"What the heck was that for!?" Amanoth began yelling,"We were having a perfect time whe-"  
And the building exploded right in front of us.  
"Get down!" I shouted as I shoved as all to the ground.

Once the dust had settled, we stood up and looked around. There were only a couple people hurt, and it looked like no one had been killed. But it wasn't over yet, as officer Jaine approached us, looking as mad as someone who had seen a person throw away a perfectly good batch of brownies.  
"You kids are on for it now," she began,"First, you sneak around me, then you go and blow up AN ENTIRE BUILDING! What the heck were you thinking?"  
"We didn't do anyt-" GSX was cut off mid sentence and put in a cop car. She then put Amanoth in the same car, beside GSX. But as she reached for me, I picked up a handful of dirt, tossed in her face, and hid in a nearby house, that was un-locked for some reason. I heard begin cussing like an inane lunatic as GSX and Amanoth were making out behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

(A.N. warining, some off dis chaptah is xtrmly scray. Veiwr dxcretin advized. Pluz, srry 4 da l8 possts. It's ben a heard vew weaks at mai skowl, wif loz off homwok. Alzo, I yam meesin mai marone croset. Plety plz retran met.)  
I sat down and pulled out a Yummy Bun. A Yummy Bun is my homemade cinnamon bun with icing on top of it. It is very tasty. I broke it in half and gave it to Pikachu, allowing myself to eat the other half. I needed a way to save my friends. So I went to the lost and found box in the Poke Store and found some string, a paper clip, three marbles, a sling, a pickle (which Pikachu quickly devoured), a stack of paper, 52 bullets, and a Glock 18. A plan quickly formed at the sight of the previous two items. I loaded the bullets into the magazines, shoved open the door, and made my way to the prison.

"What a dummy," I thought to myself," to leave a gun in the lost and found." I opened the door to the prison, shot Officer Janie in the head, shot off the lock to the prison door, and freed my friends.

"Where ever did you find a gun? I thought they were baned five years ago," GSX asked me. I annoyingly shrugged it off, and kept on walking. He continued to pester me with these questions, but I tried to ignore him. I finally responded.

"You incoherent dunce, you don't know anything about gun laws or bans! Obama's reincarnation might have tried to do something, but now the only police officer in the world is dead!"

"Well, I'm soooooooooooooooooory that your the angry langry, mr. tangy."

"Please stop rhyming. It's to annoying to comprehend."

"PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" Amanoth said, bursting our private bubble. If she had known us longer, then she would know that these things happen all the time. It did, though, get us to shut up for a few minutes. We continued along in the awkward silence brought by the overwhelming feeling of death and ketchup.

"Pika pika!"

"Are you hungry, Pikachu? " I asked, also trying to break the silence.

"Pika!" So we decided to stop for a while and grab us a bite to eat. I ate a bacon cheeseburger, Pikachu had a Yummy Bun, Amanoth had a salad, and GSX had some cheese poofs.

"What are you gonna do now, Legion?" Amanoth asked me, in her voice, seemingly twice as annoyinger.

"I'm going to compete in the Ultimate Pokemon Tournament. Hopefully, I can level up my Pokemon. I just know Pikachu is going to evolve. I can feel it!"

"Sigh, don't you know that Pikachu evolves only by using a thunderstone?"

I responded in silence as we continued down the road to the arena...

CHOO BEH CONTINLUED!


End file.
